


together//apart

by Sojmilk



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fusion, Poetry, SU - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 12:13:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8285449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sojmilk/pseuds/Sojmilk





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rainbowfootsteps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/gifts).



When we're apart

Even though we may be close

I

ache.

When our fusion splits

when we fall

away

my centre

my heart

my gem

burns.

Apart -

I cannot see the future

and it frightens me.

Apart -

I don't know if

you will want to

dance

again.

Your embrace is sweet

your existence

sweeter

if we hadn't found each other

we would be different.

When we

are not together

be it

time

or distance

that separates us

I know that

we will find our way

back

home.

apart from you

i often feel helpless

i can't offer

my support

or my love

as i can when we are together.

 

_but when we're together_

_everything_

_fits._

_every part of me_

_is real_

_and_

_i am_

_whole._

 

 


End file.
